Sleepy Hades
DMG 3 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG 3 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Cuddly Beelzebear |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down after every attack / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Cuddly Beelzebear |skill g lv1 = Deal 1200% DMG 5 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 1200% DMG 5 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Cuddly Beelzebear |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 40% down after every attack / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Cuddly Beelzebear |skill x lv1 = Deal 1200% DMG 8 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 1200% DMG 8 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Cuddly Beelzebear |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 50% down after every attack / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |skill xt = ☆Hero's Weapon Σ |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 600% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 23999 / 41999 |def 0 = 25999 / 47998 |soldiers 0 = 29999 / 47999 |max level 1 = 90 |cost 1 = 170 |atk 1 = 25999 / 49999 |def 1 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 1 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 2 = 90 |cost 2 = 170 |atk 2 = 25999 / 49999 |def 2 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 2 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 3 = 90 |cost 3 = 170 |atk 3 = 25999 / 49999 |def 3 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 3 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 4 = 100 |cost 4 = 190 |atk 4 = 31999 / 54999 |def 4 = 39999 / 54999 |soldiers 4 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 44799 / 89398 / |def g = 55999 / 84698 / |soldiers g = 51999 / 83598 / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 141898 / |def x = 89999 / 130698 / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149698 / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 25000 |gold 1 = 230000 |medals 2 = 27000 |gold 2 = 250000 |medals 3 = 29000 |gold 3 = 270000 |medals 4 = 30000 |gold 4 = 300000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Tough-talking Hades is now quite vulnerable as she dozes with Beelzebear. |friendship = Keep bothering me and I'll really get mad. Yawn... |meet = Hm? Do you even know what time it is? I'm trying to sleep. |battle start = You better not bother me. |battle end = Can't...keep...my eyes...open. |friendship max = I'll take over the Celestial Realm when I wake up. |friendship event = How am I supposed to sleep with you standing there? But I'm so sleepy. Yawn... You better not sleep next to me. |rebirth = Heh heh heh, Beelzebear's power has awakened at last! You will pay, mortal, for acting overly familiar with-- Huh?! You woke me up, Beelzebear! I was having a sweet dream! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Let's see... Carnival revenue is... Hmm, we can do better |likeability 1 = Hm? Do you even know what time it is? I'm trying to sleep. |likeability 2 = Hm? Do you even know what time it is? I'm trying to sleep. |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:Abyssal Archwitch